Butterfly Breath
by Sunny Ice
Summary: Gwen goes out on her date with Kevin, and everything goes wrong because of Kevin being himself. But after all-"your heart leads you" is true. /Second part to "Butterfly Heartbeat".\ You don't have to know the first one.


**You may ask why-I picked the butterfly as a symbol, because it is as beautiful and fragile like the love between Gwen and Kevin. I don't really think, their relationship could last forever without a break. But still- they are cute with each other, so I love to read and write FFs about them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ben 10" or any related series.**  
**Claimer: The way the characters are composed (aka "the storyline") is my intellectual property.**

* * *

Excitement or again the butterflies? Why'd she the feeling she wouldn't keep her dinner?  
"Seven o'clock...where is he?" ``Great, now I'm talking to myself. Gwen was about to pace a hole in the carpet of the living room. She had finished dressing and putting on make-up (it was a date, so she could do a little more then she had for school-nothing compared to not wearing some in her free time, since she didn't need it) and all she could do was waiting for Kevin. Suddenly her cell beeped.

``Took longer than thought, meet u cinema, k´´

``Sure´´ , she thought sarcastically. ``And how am I supposed to get there?´´ Her parents went over at Ben's and she had neither a license nor a car. A sigh escaped her lips.  
What would she do without her magic powers? Going out the backdoor, for avoiding to be seen by the neighbors, she created a stairway of steps leading to the cinema. Thank goodness it had nice weather and it was dark. No one would see her unless they looked high into the sky, and even than, they couldn't possible recognize her as a human.

As she arrived at the cinema, she saw Kevin standing there. Although she was still mad at him for not picking her up, the sight of him made her knees wobble.  
"Hello, Kevin." She smiled.  
"Hi." Gwen could have been wrong, but didn't he sound a bit annoyed?  
"'Cause you were late, I didn't thought, we'd make it, so I bought tickets for another film."  
She frowned. _He_ was annoyed, because _she_ was _late_. "Well I'd say, I'm sorry, but you told me pretty late, that I'd have to walk."  
"Whatever, I do think the other film would be good too. So I heard."

Without a word, they walked to the screen and still not talking, they took their seats.

Gwen decided that she'd to be the one, who broke the ice: "Why couldn't you pick me up?"  
"I forgot I had something to do around here. And by the time I finished it, I was already late myself."  
She waited for him to continue. Nothing came.  
"Soo...you ditched me, because _you _were late?"  
That didn't make any sense, and she told him that.  
"Why not? I thought at least one should be on time." He still looked as if it were no big deal.  
"If you wanted to go to the cinema on time, why did you bring _me _here?"

She was growing mad. This couldn't be true! Why was he acting so jerky? Of course, it was Kevin, but she went with him on a ... it hit her like a bolt. This wasn't a date. He must've just had nothing better to do than going to the cinema. And for whatever reason, he took her with him. Maybe because he wanted to have some female company, to show her around like a canine in a dog show in case some of his "friends" showed up. That didn't make much sense.  
Gwen examined him from the side. He had bragged about all the girls who adored him, but was she really just the next one he wasted his time with? They fought aliens together, they had their special power, hell, if you squint they've had a joint past.

"I asked you and you said, you had time, so-here we are." Being in her thoughts she forgot about her question.  
His answer still didn't reveal why he'd asked her in the first place.  
"I got that. But why me?"  
"No one else had time and before I asked your cousin, I'd rather ask you"  
That was the last straw! She knew her cousin talked too much and most of the time garbage. But Kevin of all people had _no right_ to pick on him like that.  
"Well, I'm honored." She took her purse and jacket. "I on the other hand rather spent time with him brabbling than with you being a jerk!" She stood up and walked out. Breathing in she took out her cell and dialed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Kevin!"  
"I will. After I said, what I wanted." Kevin's voice sounded sincere.  
"I'm sorry."  
Stunned, Gwen turned around. "What?"  
"I said, I'm sorry for picking on your cousin. I know you two are very close and I shouldn't have done that." Even tough he looked compunctious, she won't let him get away that easily.  
"Is that all you're sorry for?"  
For a second he took a closer look at her. She looked even more beautiful standing there fuming with her arms crossed over her...where was he?  
"I guess, I should've picked you up?" He scratched the back of his head, like he just _guessed_ the right answer.  
She still looked at him with those piercingly green eyes. He was just joking around right? He knew the answer, and just wanted to see her mad, right? He couldn't have to think about what she waited for, right? Nothing.  
"And?"  
"And what?" He _didn't_ have an idea.  
"Forget it." Again she turned and dialed.  
"Okay, I don't know what else to say, but we have two tickets for this stupid film none of us wanted to watch. The least we could do is actually watch it...and make fun of it afterwards." She heard the smile in his voice. Though he was right- with one thing:  
"Let's watch this movie." Gwen walked back into the building. Suddenly she stopped. "But after that you'll only take me straight home, got it?"  
"Clear as cristal, ma'am" He saluted.

Not one word they shared until they got into the car.  
"Gwen, listen. I'm sorry how the evening went. You know, who I am and still you trust me as far as going to the cinema. I appreciate that, really."  
"You wouldn't have killed me with all that people around us." She tried to hide her smile. Did they really have this conversation?  
"Maybe, but you know- I never really cared for outstanders." He smiled too. A bit more roguish then her, but still- it was a smile.  
"That's true. But I'm not completely helpless, and you know that."  
"Hmm, you're right. Maybe I should have called Ben for help then."  
"As if! He would help rather me than you." She laughed. This was so unreal, she couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming.

"You two have grown closer over the years, don't you?" Kevin asked out of the blue.  
For a moment she didn't know what to answer. Than she decided to let her heart speak.  
"He's like a twin brother to me. You know, we were born on the same day." She looked out the window. One night, when she was little and couldn't sleep Grandpa told her how he raced from one hospital to the other to be there at their births. He missed both.  
"That's weird." Kevin let out a little laugh.  
"That's the way our lives are. Although we had a break, when he got rid of the Omnitrix. I hoped for a normal live for him after he did, but he decided else how. I for myself got used to the magic I have. It is inside me, but Ben...he never chose the easy way." She faded. The memories of the day when he came to her karate lesson and asked her what to do about Grandpa Max- they both knew what it meant, and still...there they were fighting aliens again, but this time in a new team. She took a glance at Kevin. He had let her talk, and she felt free to do so.  
"I'm sorry for-"  
"No, it is okay, I liked listen to your...uhm, story" For a moment she thought, he'd say "voice" instead of story.  
They arrived at her house. Gwen had the feeling that the evening had just started to be enjoying. "So..."  
"So...I guess we can repeat that some time." Before she could stop it, the words slipped out her mouth. To avoid further embarrassment, she got out of the car.  
"I'd be glad to. And next time, I'll pick you up for sure." Turning around, she could see that Kevin smiled this time without the roguish touch. "Sorry about that too."  
She nodded. "Good night, Kevin."  
"Good night, Gwen. And don't let the monsters eat your brain!" Why'd she laugh at such a silly joke?  
"I'll wear a helmet. See you tomorrow." With that she finally turned around to walk into the house. Inside she leant against the door, waiting for the butterflies to catch their breath.  
-_-

* * *

**So, that was part two, the last part is up next week, as always;-) Look out for any butterflies around here, and send them to me with your review.****  
thx, sunny**


End file.
